


Seams To Be

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben "dildo maker" Solo, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben works at Bad Dragon, F/M, One Shot, Pure and simple smut, Rey "sexually frustrated" Niima, Smut, This is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Rey really just wants to have a fun night with her toy after work. She's been waiting for it all day, and when it finally arrives, there's an issue with it. What the fuck.





	Seams To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure smut. Really, that's it.
> 
> Moodboard by the absolutely beautiful and wonderful Desiree <3

 

 

 

 

 

 ____________________________________

 

“Rey, make sure you lock up when you leave.”

“Sure thing,” she replied with a cheery smile as she finished counting the money in the register.

Poe Dameron’s shop wasn't her first choice of job, but it paid the bills and he was pretty relaxed, all things considered. He was a decent guy; handsome, too, with his suave looks and his tousled black hair.

It had been particularly stressful today, with one rude old customer after another, but what else was she expecting when she worked at a general store that had been passed down through Poe’s family for a few generations? But what made it all worth it was the package waiting for her at home. She'd ordered it a week ago and she wait couldn't to unveil it and see what the rave was about.

As she slipped the money from the register into a deposit bag and set it inside the safe for Poe to take to the bank in the morning, she stepped back and wiped her hands on her jeans. Touching that amount of money always made her hands feel dirty, never knowing how many sweaty boobs had held onto it at some point in time.

She flipped off the lights, unplugged the little neon 'open’ sign and locked up the store. Hands in the pockets of her hoodie (despite the heat), she bounced outside to her car, a little spring in her step as she went to her car parked down the block.

It was a hot winter day here in Phoenix (cooler than any other time of the year, but still), and she almost wished she had chosen somewhere up north to live instead. She liked snow. She wanted snow back, not this year around god-awful heat that made her feel like she was about to melt.

She hopped into her little beat up car, which was well over fifteen years old. It was a little rough, but it was hers. She bopped her head along to the beat of the music, some old 80s station she enjoyed belting out the lyrics to in order to help relieve stress.

When she got to her apartment, she immediately stopped at the mailbox. Digging her prized possession out of it, she then frantically clutched it to her chest as her elderly neighbor came to check her mail at the same time.

“Oh, hi Brenda. How’s Al doing?” she asked, trying to hide the flush on her face. There was no way in hell Brenda knew what Bad Dragon was.

Brenda sighed, flicking idly through her mail, making clicking noises at some of the letters. “He’s still recovering. Doctor said to take it slow, but you know how he is. I came home yesterday and he was underneath the sink, trying to fix the leaky pipe. The man _just_ had a heart attack, for Christ’s sake! I think he wants to go into an early grave.”

“Well, tell him to knock it off. If you want, I can come help repair anything you need so that he doesn't overwork himself,” Rey offered with a gentle smile.

Brenda looked like Rey had just offered herself as her personal slave, her eyes bright with eagerness. “Really? Well okay, then! I'll start putting a list together.”

“You know where to find me,” Rey replied, holding up her mail as she walked up to her apartment.

As soon as she entered, she dropped her purse and hoodie onto the kitchen table and dove into her package. She whipped out the box, admiring the red metallic dragon that showed on the otherwise black rectangle. When she lifted the lid, she sucked in a gasp, always taken aback by the size of some of these exotic ones.

It had a pointed tip, and as she trailed her eyes over the shaft, she noted the thick muscle it resembled, covered in bumps and plates. It was curved slightly, perfect for internal stimulation, and as she lifted it out of the box, she noticed just how _heavy_ it was. God, she couldn't wait to try it.

Until her finger brushed over something on the underside. Frowning, she flipped it over and examined the toy more closely. It appeared to be a seam in the silicone that hadn't quite been filed away completely. Having owned her fair share of toys, she knew the seam wasn't supposed to be there. Feeling her good mood deflate slightly, knowing that seam was going to be nothing but an irritant, she dug out the little card in the box that mentioned if she had any problems with her order to call them. Oh did she have a problem.

 

___________________

 

“Hey, Solo, there’s one on the line for you.”

Ben furrowed his brow, pulling his eyes from the delicate mould and to his phone, where there was a blinking red light.

“She sounds _pissed_.”

Ben’s eyebrows shot up past the unruly mass that his hair had become at the end of his workday. Well _this_ was a first. He had never heard an angry customer before in his entire career, nary an email passed through complaining, and now someone had _called_?

He checked to be sure his current piece would be alright for the moment and took a quick drink of his hot green tea to be sure his voice was up for human ears. Not that she deserved the courtesy. How dare someone complain about _his_ work? Turning down his smooth jazz, the best music to work to, he grabbed the receiver and pressed the button.

“Thank you for holding, this is Ben. How may I address your complaint?” Ben recited, the words foreign and digging into him.

“Hi there, my name’s Rey, and I just received an order from you guys. Uhm, I think there's an issue with it,” she said, keeping her tone as polite as possible, given the sexual frustration she was feeling from not being able to use the toy.

Ben gripped the receiver, hearing it crack under the force. How very _dare_ she? Also, fuck her for sounding cute and British. Low blow.

“Certainly, madam. Please describe the issue you believe exists and we can talk this through,” Ben recited, his voice close to a growl but not quite.

She _believes_ exists? Who the fuck was this guy? The issue was plain as day! “Well, there's a seam on the underside of my toy that looks like it maybe got missed in...production,” she said lowly, glaring down at the dildo still in her hand.

“A _seam!?_ Listen _, ma’am,_ I do not let a single piece of product off my desk without it passing my rigorous personal 17-point checklist, so I _suggest_ you take a look at it again because there is no way I signed my number without it being _perfect_ ,” he hissed, his voice still in the realm of professional but getting dangerously close to something decidedly not. Maybe this was why he never had to do an hour on general customer service calls. He hated undue criticism.

“Look, _sir,”_ she growled back. “I'm trying to be nice and just point out a problem on my _unused_ product. And there is very _clearly_ a seam. One that would definitely irritate the shit out of my vagina, so if you don't want a medical bill for that, then I would like to either send this one back and have it corrected, or I would like a refund on my money.”

“Do you have video chatting capabilities?” he asked, barely holding it together.

“Yes, I do. Do you want my Skype or Facebook?” she snapped back, willing to do just about anything to show this fucker that she wasn't wrong.

“My Skype, _ma’am,_ is FlyinSolo1989,” he snapped right back at her.

She _almost_ made a comment about how stupid his username was, but decided that if he wanted to be a punk, she'd say it to his face. Well, his digital face. Whatever. “Fine, hold on.”

She muttered away from the phone about how much of an asshole he was being as she moved over to her laptop and flipped it open. It didn't take long for her to bring up the Skype program and find him. She had a hard time making out what his profile picture was, but that didn't matter. Not to mention that her own was of her making a stupid ass face with her tongue hanging out.

She hit the button to dial him and waited for him to answer. “There,” she said into the phone, eyes on the screen and toy still in hand like she was wielding a weapon.

Ben heard the annoying ringtone and he hung up the phone as he accepted the video call. He was glad he was in a corner at the end, where no one could see the very _un_ professional thing he was doing. But fuck her, fuck this bitch who found an imaginary fault in his perfection, fuck…

 _Fuck_. She was fucking _hot._

Ben swallowed, suddenly losing all nerve as he saw the hottest girl he’d laid eyes on in...ever. She was like a work of art, her cute button nose dusted with freckles, and her pretty pink, pouty lips, and her burning hazel eyes, and that chestnut hair and just...shit.

“Right here, you arrogant--” she cut herself off abruptly, seeing his face pop up. Lowering the dildo, she frowned at the uniqueness of his features. The first thing that caught her attention were his honey colored eyes. Soulful, they screamed. Intense, passionate, like he'd see into your soul if he pinned you. He was pale, his skin full of dark marks, his dark hair looking shiny under whatever lighting they used at a place like that. “I mean, uh…”

“Um. Hi. I. What was, the, um, where is the...hi,” he sputtered out, drinking in every inch of her he could. Fuck, she was British _and_ sexy? _And_ she used the toys he meticulously crafted? Where the hell was she because he needed to meet her, like, yesterday.

“The problem!” he suddenly remembered. “You...you have a problem, Rey?” Saying her name felt like honey gliding on his tongue.

“Uh, yeah,” she replied with a sharp nod. “Yeah, right here.” She held the toy up in front of the camera, trying to get it to focus on where the seam was. His voice was deep, and she wondered if she'd even called the right place. Fuck, what if she had accidentally called some phone sex number or something and he thought she was about to demonstrate? No, _he_ would be the one demonstrating for her, if anything. “Do you see it?” she asked, her voice a bit higher-pitched than normal.

He was now far more focused on her fingers, looking so tiny and dainty holding up the piece. He bit his lip, imagining what her hand would look like wrapped around him. Sure, he wasn’t as thick and didn’t have all of those lovingly crafted plates, curves, and bumps, but he was positive he could satisfy her just as…

Well fuck. Now he was hard. _Damnit._

_Focus, Solo!!!_

He cleared his throat, squinting at the image to perceive the seam. “I’m afraid I can’t see it, Rey. It may be the glare.”

“What do you mean you can't see it? It's _right_ there!” She traced her finger along the seam, going from the base of the toy all the way to the tip. “Hold on, let me see if I can get some better light.”

She moved into the kitchen, the laptop balanced on her hip, unconsciously giving him a good view of her throat and chest. Flipping on the kitchen light, she settled the laptop on the counter and tried again, pointing to the imperfection and tracing it.

Watching her finger trace the line of the dildo up...fuck. That, plus the view of her perfect, perky little tits, was really making his night.”Are you sure it’s there? Have you actually felt an irritant?”

She sighed heavily, exasperated. “Yes, I'm sure it's there. And I told you, it's unused. I literally _just_ got it today. I saw the seam and didn't want to use it knowing it was there. If you want, I can send it back and you can see for yourself.” She was trying really hard to be civil, but him not being able to see it was making this really hard. Maybe he was _purposely_ not seeing it. Just to be an asshole.

“I believe that you _see_ something, Rey, but have you actually felt it? If you were to have lubricant on your hand and you slid it up and down, would you feel it? This would give you an idea if it would feel the same when penetrating you,” he said, keeping his voice steady. This was from his script, he could _show_ her if she thought he was just being a perv. Because he wasn’t. He absolutely was not trying to get her to lube up her tiny little hand and jerk his perfectly made Hunter for his viewing pleasure. Nope. Not at all. He was a professional!

A professional dildo maker with a boner, but _still!_

“Are you for real?” She deadpanned, staring blankly at him. “Fine, I'll do just that then. One second.” She disappeared from the camera view to her bedroom and dug her bottle of lube out of the nightstand. Coming back out, she flashed the bottle at him and shot him a look of annoyance as she reached for the toy again. Holding it up for his viewing pleasure, she squirted some lube into her palm and closed her eyes. It would allow her to really feel it without knowing where she was looking. Gripping the shaft with one hand, she stroked her lubed up one over it, fingers light and caressing. Yep, it was still there. Up and down she moved, trying to see if she could find where it started and ended. “Yes,” she whispered in concentration. “It’s still there.”

“And when you go faster?” he asked, his damn low voice betraying the fact that it was a _fucking script, he promised!!!_ He was certainly not lightly palming over his own cock in time with her hand. He would _never_ . Because that was definitely _not_ in the script.

“What difference would it make if I go faster? I can feel it. Shouldn't that be enough?” she asked, having a hard time wrapping her fingers around the length as she sped up anyway. She kept her eyes closed, focusing on just doing it because why the fuck not? He was supposed to be the professional at this. If he said she needed to speed up because it might help, then whatever.

“Sometimes friction changes your perception. You can’t tell me you don’t feel those bumps and curves the same way you do fast as you would slow. I do not spend hours placing those so _perfectly_ so you can tell me it all feels the same, no matter how you stimulate yourself. If that was inside of you, you’d--" he cut off, suddenly far too into the idea of it. He wished she’d show him. Now _that_ would be the best.

 _“No,_ they do not feel the same. You know what? Fine, I'm going to go try it. And then I will let you know if I still feel it then. So _thanks_ for that terrific advice. And making me lube up my hand. Saves time now. Thanks, _Ben,”_ she muttered sarcastically, immediately killing the video.

He stared at the blue screen, bereft. Thank god there was lube down the hall. Just before he got up to take care of his little problem, he decided to send her a message.

_No problem, Rey. Please let me know how you liked it, for scientific and quality control reasons. Your pleasure is my pleasure. You know how to reach me._

She glared at the screen for probably longer than necessary, reading his message over and over. Stupid asshole literally just had her jerk off a toy in front of him. She nearly slapped the lid of her laptop closed and stormed off down the hall. She'd show him. She'd tell him _exactly_ what she thought of it.

 

___________________

 

After she laid a panting mess on her bed, she really did wonder if she should tell him what she thought about it. He'd been right. The seam was there, but she hadn't felt it when it was in use. It was more of an aesthetics thing, really. She wanted her toys to be pretty, pleasing to the eye. And it was. Except for that stupid seam.

Finally deciding to say fuck it, she cleaned herself up, wiping away any remaining lubricant. Dragging herself out to the kitchen, she typed back to him, not needing to go into too much detail.

_It works well. Very well. Can't feel it in that situation, but it's more of a problem with wanting it to look nice. Of course now I can't return it used, but I guess I'll have to make do._

 

Ben heard the swooping noise of the message and his heart (and cock) immediately leapt to attention. A slow smirk lit up his face as he read it, something stirring inside him at the knowledge that a toy he made with his own two hands had made her come.  

 

_I took a look at your customer profile, obtained from your order number. You live in Phoenix. We’re in Phoenix. If you really want me to fix your issue, we could meet up._

 

She frowned at the message, tilting her head. This strange guy may have made her toy, but having him handle it after it had been inside her? Yeah, that was slightly uncomfortable.

 

 _I mean, I do want it fixed, but it isn't exactly new anymore. So I'm sure that's some sort of health hazard. Right? And anyway, don't you think it's a little odd to be handling a customer’s USED_ _toy?_

 

He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

 

_Have you ever heard of gloves? You act like I’m going to sniff it and then rub it all over me. Also, I assume that you’re a proper user who cleans her toys after. I’ll wear gloves and you can even watch. But if it’s too weird for you, no worries. I just thought I’d offer._

 

_Fine, you can fix it. Time and place? I'm sure you're a very busy man. Lots of orders to fill and all._

 

_Tomorrow I’m off, but we can meet here if you want. No creepy “hey, let me lure you into my windowless van" that way, from either of us. Nice, safe, and company mandated. I will even let you pick something out to take home as our compensation to you._

 

That sounded nice and safe, she thought. And hey, free toy! She was never one to turn down free.

 

_Yeah, okay. Does 2 work? Coincidentally, I have the day off too._

 

_Perfect. I will see you and your Hunter at 2._

 

___________________

 

Somehow, at least, Ben had to convince his boss to let him come in, explaining the customer concern. The office was going to be closed at 3, of course, and no one else would be around if it took that long, but it wouldn’t be as sketchy as meeting in some other random place. Plus, his tools were here, so it was easier. He’d just file it down, let her pick something from the sample room, and off she’d go...out of his life...forever.

He raked a hand through his hair as he sat in the lobby, glancing at the clock in the wall. 2:15. Was she still coming? Had she changed her mind? Had he wasted his afternoon on nothing?

Rey stumbled in through the door a moment later, cursing obscenities. The place could be listed on a map way better. After driving nearly halfway across the city, she realized her GPS had led her astray. It had taken a quick U-turn and breaking copious speeding laws, but she'd done it. Even if she was a bit late.

When she looked up, and saw him to be the only person in the lobby, she paused. He was _huge_ in person. He dwarfed the little chair he was sitting in, and she blinked at him in surprise. “Hey, sorry. Stupid technology took me to the wrong place.”

His hair looked super soft, and somehow even more shiny without being greasy and she wanted to touch it. Badly.

He rose slowly, every inch he moved making him realize just how tiny she was in person in comparison. No, he did _not_ just imagine picking her up and fucking into her mercilessly. Who thought that? Rude.

“Hi. I’m Ben,” he said, fighting to sound normal and mature as he held out a hand for her.

Taking his hand, she shook it gently, giving him a shy smile. His hand was warm, big, and slightly calloused, but his nails were neatly trimmed. They were working hands, something she could admire. “Rey,” she greeted back, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. She had the box with the toy tucked inside, not exactly wanting to flash it around out in public.

Fuck, she was so much prettier in person. This was the worst idea ever.

“It’s a short elevator ride up,” he said, letting her hand drop as he led them to the silver doors. He pressed the button for up. “Would you like a drink or something? We have water, soft drinks, energy drinks, um...coffee and tea...man this is taking a while.”

“It’s been like 10 seconds, but I guess a while will work, too,” she said, turning her head away to hide her smirk. “I'm okay, though, thank you.”

Fuck, he was tall. And hot. Like, attractively hot and physically hot--he was a walking furnace. And she was about to step into an elevator alone with him. He could easily over power her if he wanted to with those strong looking arms and broad shoulders, but she hoped he wasn't stupid enough to do that in an office setting.

The elevator finally arrived and he waited for her to enter first before stepping in, pressing the button for the fifteenth floor and stepping back behind her, giving her what he hoped was respectful and not creepy space.

“So. Have you lived in Phoenix...long?” he asked.

“Two years,” she nodded, looking back at him. “I moved here to finish up my undergrad degree and then decided I liked the warmth. Which is stupid, because it gets insanely hot. Like, can't go outside without nearly dying hot. So I guess there's that. You?”

“Moved here to escape my parents back in NYC. The heat is hell but it keeps them at bay so I withstand it.” _Not so personal, dummy! She doesn't actually care!_ “What, um, what is your degree in?”

“Oh, uhm,” she paused, trying to figure out how best to describe it. “It’s in computer engineering. I know, probably sounds super lame.”

“I...I make silicone dildos for a living. _Every_ job sounds super lame compared to mine.” He smirked to show he was joking. “But seriously, that’s amazing. I hear it’s hard work.”

“Well, there _are_ obviously people that take pleasure in your work,” she said with a wink before turning ahead again. Her face burned hot as she registered her own words. Had she _really_ just winked at the guy that had made her sex toy? What the fuck, way to make it awkward, Rey. Good job. She hadn't even meant to flirt so brazenly; it had just sort of come out of nowhere. Oh god, he was going to think she was a horrible person.

He hadn’t imagined that, right? _Right!?_

“Well, _usually_. And I hope to get you there soon, too.” Realizing how that must sound, he quickly tacked on, “With the toy.” _fuck! No!_ “In your own, um, personal use.” That was...better?

“That would be--ah--thank you,” she said, trying her best not to cover her face with her hands. “Right, anyway, uhm. Do you make only one kind or do you do a variety? Like, I guess what I'm asking is...do you only specialize in this specific variety of toy, and make them all day long while other people work on others or do you branch out? I know nothing about making dildos, so I don't know how this works.”

This was good, this was (somehow) safer. “I can make them all. It just depends on the orders. If I fill more orders faster, I get to do more variety. If I take too long, I end up with the same ones over and over again. They like to punish us like that.”

They finally arrived and he waited for her to step out before leading the way. It was already almost 2:30 and everyone was starting to get ready to go. He needed to work fast.

“My space is at the end here, in the corner. Go ahead and take a my chair. I’ll go get another one,” he said.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll--” but he was already off searching for one. She sat her purse down and fished the box out, setting it on his work table with a wary glance around. No one even seemed to notice that she was here, which she would take as a good sign. His chair was large and comfortable; she guessed it had to be if he literally sat here all day working on these. It struck her then just _how_ much care and attention were put into these items, and she felt bad for pointing out the seam in the first place, but a craftsman would want to know about any potential flaws or room for improvement. Right?

She looked around at his tools next, wanting to see what a dildo artist worked with. There was an X-acto knife, a tool that looked like it was good for shaving, another that looked good for poking, and carving, and even some scissors. All were on display, lit up by a little fluorescent lamp that could be adjusted to get the right angle of light. She saw a phone and a computer, probably to hold the templates for each design while he worked.

She’d of course cleaned the toy thoroughly, so it wasn't like she was worried about him finding something he shouldn't. She'd even sniffed it herself and it still smelled just like new, too, but it was the knowledge that he was going to be working on something that had been inside of her, and that he _knew_ exactly where it had been, too. But he was sweet in an awkward kind of way, even if he’d been an asshole at first. Not that she was any less awkward or had been any nicer. Seriously, a _wink?_

As he came back with another chair for himself, she scooted over to make room for him, pressing herself further into the corner. She was blushing profusely, studiously avoiding eye contact with him as she imagined those big, dexterous fingers of his working delicate over one of those toys, and she wondered if he knew what else to do with those fingers, as well.

“Okay, let’s get started, then,” he said. He looked around for a moment, slightly confused, before he realized where his gloves were. “Oh, um, excuse me,” he muttered as he leaned over her, so careful not to brush her at all, to grab his gloves off the shelf on the wall. He ignored how this gave him the perfect opportunity to discern that she smelled like a warm summer day that didn’t try to kill you, fresh and sweet and was there seriously no part of this girl that wasn’t hot?

Watching him curiously, she observed the way he snapped his gloves into place and how absolutely _mammoth_ his hands were. Like seriously, who gave him the right to have mitts like that? It was like some of her favorite kinks all rolled into one--big hands and gloves. _Fuck._ And he'd smelled super good, too. She just wanted to ask what body wash, deodorant or cologne he wore (so she could _not_ go buy some. Yep, totally the reason). “How long have you been doing this for?”

“Five years. I went to college, got a degree in art,” _which is a real degree,_ Dad, _" and_  couldn’t find work anywhere, really. I saw an ad requesting sculptors, I knew what the company was, and I figured I’d give it a go. Five years later and I’m still loving this job. It’s creative and fun and I like knowing that what I made with my hands can help make a person happy.”

“Well, this wasn't my first product to buy from you, so I'd say they do indeed make me happy.” Not like she had a boyfriend or anything to take their place or anything. Which might be for the better. Any boyfriends she'd had had been jealous of her toys. _Jealous!_ Because of a piece of silicone. “Not that the real thing isn't better or anything because of course it is, and--I’m just going to stop talking.”

He’d be good to not draw any attention to his lap right now, so he set his hands on his desk. “I dunno, I think it’s hard to find someone who can satisfy like the Hunter can,” _but please, Rey, let me try._ He cleared his throat, shoving that perverted voice down. “Speaking of, may I?” He held his hand out, waiting for it.

“Yeah, sure,” she muttered as she slid the box towards him. Her face was still a healthy shade of bright red, and she just wanted to hide somewhere she couldn't blab anymore, but she was also curious about how he was going to fi-- _oh my god._ Is that a _boner???_ Jesus, he could probably give most of these toys a run for their money. She flamed even harder, fighting the intense urge to fan herself as she pressed her thighs together. Why had she worn a dress today?

He gingerly lifted the toy from the box, pulling his lamp up and forward so he had the best lighting. It still smelled brand new, he knew that for a fact, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that this toy, in his hand, right now, one he had _made_ , had been inside her. Her. Rey. The hot British girl living in Arizona, not too far from his own house (it wasn’t his fault for knowing the layout of the city!). He wondered if she was on any dating apps. Had she swiped left if she saw him? He could never be who she desired. He was just a massive dopey looking guy who was too big and none of his features worked and girls only liked having sex with him in the dark because then they could pretend they weren’t fucking a monster.

He rotated the toy and sighed. “Sure enough, there it is. I’m really sorry, Rey. I never would have let this leave my desk had I seen it.” He wondered if, maybe, this was one of the ones he’d been working on that day his mom called to tell him...well, he hadn’t been able to focus much, after that. “I’ll get this smoothed out in no time.”

“It happens,” she shrugged, trying to be reassuring. “I've ordered enough to know that this isn't normal. And...I really appreciate you taking time on your day off to help me with it.” She tried not to see how the toy looked in his hands, how she wondered for a fleeting moment how he liked to jerk himself off. Based on the tent in his pants, he was sizeable. Very much so, and she had a sudden fantasy of knocking the Hunter out of his grasp and straddling his lap right here in this little corner section of the floor.

“We take a lot of pride in what we do. Niche toys isn’t always a thriving market and we want to make sure our loyal customers stay that way,” he said, a line right out of the stupid customer service book. “Besides, I didn’t have any plans today. I already worked out, did laundry, played with my cat, all the usual things. What else was I supposed to do?”

“I really only had one plan today, and you're holding it,” she mumbled before remembering the giant laundry list of shit Brenda had written down for her to do. “Actually, strike that. I have to help my elderly neighbor fix every single thing once I get back home. And she'll probably have me do so much shit, that as soon as I'm done, I'm going to pass out. So much for my marathon session, Star Trek and Cheetos day I had planned.”

He let out a small chuckle, focused entirely now on smoothing out her problem but loving hearing her rant. “Well, I should get this done pretty soon and then you’ll be off to your exciting adventures, whether they be pleasurable or charitable.”

Eyes glued to his hands, she watched the way he handled the tools, like they were his paintbrush and the dildo a canvas. She fell quiet while he worked, not wanting to distract him from his task. It was like watching Michelangelo or Da Vinci or something like that. “Wow, you made it look _perfect!”_

“It should have been that way the first time,” he murmured in self-pity, still displeased that he had ever let something go that wasn’t exactly perfect. He wiped off the silicone dust before setting about to gently washing away any possible traces with a wet cloth, gliding it up and down slowly, carefully. He wanted this to be perfect for her. He wanted it to make her come harder than anything else ever had. He wanted her to...to think of him when she used it. Wouldn’t that be a nice fantasy?

Mesmerized by him stroking it, she chewed on her lip. Did they have a little tip thing she could leave him? She wanted to show that she was thankful for his help, but…

“Go ahead and...um...here,” he said, handing it over to her once he was sure it was absolutely perfect. “Let me know if you feel anything.”

Taking it carefully, she slid it back into its box and tucked it back into her purse while he cleaned up any shavings. So...what did they do now? She guessed that she'd just take it and go, right? And that was...that. “Thank you. I'll still leave a good review, of course. Even if you were kind of a douche last night,” she said with a tentative smile.

He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I should apologize for that. I take a lot of pride in my work and this is the first time anyone has ever complained in five years. And I know it’s no excuse, but when I made yours I had some...personal things on my mind. Bad...family news,” he sighed, pushing past those thoughts. He should probably answer his mom’s call today. “C’mon, let’s get to the sample room and get you on your way.”

Maybe she had just imagined any kind of interest he might have been showing in her. Deflating slightly, she nodded and stood up, making sure to push his chair back in. “Okay,” she nodded. How crass would it be to give him her phone number? No, that was stupid because he already had her Skype. And she was just being stupid. Just ignore her, yep.

Following him down the hallway, she tried not to stare at his backside in those jeans, but...damn. He had a _fantastically_ chewable looking ass.

Ben was incredibly aware that everyone else had already left for the day. When had it become 3:30? His heart was pounding in his ears as they walked through the empty floor, and his dick was...well, how in the world was he not supposed to at least be rocking a chubby with her so close? She was his fantasy girl, made real, and now he had to show her a whole room of sex toys, some of which he’d made himself, and then let her walk away.

He slid his keycard into the sample room and switched on the light. It was a nice room, shelves full of every type in every color and firmness. They brought clients in here, local retailers who wanted to take a look at the product in case they wanted to offer them to their customers. He could immediately see where the ones he’d worked on were, picking them out of the crowd as if they were his own children in a crowded theme park. There was merchandise, hoodies and hats and an entire display shelf of their lubes. It was the perfect type of room to bring someone into if you wanted to fuck them...except that all there was only a table and four chairs, and he absolutely should _not_ fuck Rey. Because she didn’t want to fuck him. Idiot.

“You can pick out anything you want. I’ll replace it before they realize it’s gone,” he said quietly, standing off to the side so she had free reign.

Spinning around slowly like a kid in a candy store, her skirt flaring, Rey grinned giddily. And then his words sunk in. “Oh, is this not allowed? I don't want to get you in trouble,” she said, frowning faintly. He looked so lonely in the corner of the room, like kicked puppy. Okay, an adorably sexy kicked puppy, but she also didn't want him sad, either, because he had such a sweet smile.

If she just spun like that again and he maybe sat on the floor, he’d have the answer to a mystery he’d been trying to solve from the moment she walked into the lobby.

“It’s fine, Rey. I want to do this for you,” he said.

“And I can have my pick of _anything_ in this room?” she asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

He nodded. “Anything at all. I must insist you take some of the lube, no matter what. It’s...it’s really good.” Which he knew, from copious personal experience.

“I'll be sure to do that,” she smiled, moving around to peruse the shelves. Well, she had an idea of one thing she wanted, but she didn't want to come across as a sexual creep, so maybe she'd drop some hints? And oh would you look at that, something from her purse fell on the floor.

Even without seeing him, she could feel his eyes on her. Bending down, she hiked her ass just a little bit more into the air. She could feel the coolness of the room hitting her, even without being fully exposed. The hemline of her dress was _right_ below her cheeks, and if that somehow managed to get higher, he'd be able to see the white thong she'd thrown on after her shower.

“Oops,” she muttered, straightening up just as slowly.

Ben went from chubby to raging hard-on, his throat dry and tight, his eyes glued to that perfect peachy ass he _almost_ got to see. That was on purpose, right? Girls didn’t just do that for no reason, right?

Shit, when had he crossed the room? It was like her ass was a magnet and he was helpless to resist. He was suddenly inches from her, he could feel her body heat, he could smell her sweet scent, and he could, so easily, flip that skirt up and fuck her so hard…

“Are you okay?” he asked lowly, his hand hovering near her arm to touch her. He needed to touch her.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It’s just a little cold in here. Made my fingers, uh, made it hard to grab onto my...thing,” she whispered back, looking over her shoulder at him with what she hoped were her best fuck me eyes.

Shit, shit, shitshitshitshitshit. Those were bedroom eyes, right? She wanted this, right? Fuck, he needed to figure out a way to suss this situation out in a way where she didn’t call the cops immediately after if he was absolutely misreading this situation. He wasn’t the best with women, but he had enough of them come on to him (even if they would look at everything but his face during) to sort of know.

He finally placed his hand on her shoulder, a shudder passing through him at the warmth of her skin. She was so beautiful, he could see the freckles on her shoulders, the straps of her dress would be so easy to push off her shoulders so he could slide her dress down and…

“Rey,” he said. He was asking, saying, telling, hoping. Maybe she wanted this, too?

“Ben,” she murmured back, turning to face him. Dragging her eyes from his down his body, she raised an eyebrow slightly to see him straining against his jeans, but that was good, right? It meant he wanted this? Licking her bottom lip, she reached out tentatively to run her finger over his fly. Flicking her eyes back up to his, she whispered, “You said I could have anything in this room?”

He could have come in his pants, right then and there. Holy shit, holy shit, _holy shit._ “I--uh--yeah.” _Smooth, Solo. Use your fucking words._ “Anything at all, Rey. It’s all yours.”

With one hand, she slid the button from its loop and dragged the zipper down, holding his gaze. God, what if she had totally misread all of this and he was going to have her thrown in jail or something? “Does that include a ride on yours?”

He about choked then, his eyes bugging from his head. “Are--you--what? Rey, you want _me?”_ He was dead, right? He’d had a heart attack when he first saw her in the lobby and now he was dead and this was heaven because _somehow_ this absolute goddess wanted him.

“Yeah, I do. Unless...oh god, I'm so sorry if this is inappropriate and I misread the situation. I just thought...god I'm stupid. You must think I just casually do this kind of thing all the time. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Ben, I'm so sorry. Just ignore me, I'll just go and we can forget this ever happened. I never do this, I promise, but you just look so good, and you're adorable, and I haven't been actually laid in so long and then surrounded by all of this, and--” she cut off, burying her face in her hands in shame.

“What, _no!_ No, I can’t believe you actually want me in the first place. I’ve been fantasizing about you since I saw you on Skype. You’re...you’re _really_ gorgeous, Rey. And witty. And kind. And, like, a million times out of my league. I would literally do anything you asked me to do. _Anything_. I can turn off the lights, if you want, and help you with your….um...dry spell,” he said. He was very aware that his pants were still undone and his cock was straining so hard, so eager to do whatever she said if she could please just touch him, even a bit.

Lifting her hands away from her face, she looked up at him in confusion. “Why on Earth would I want you to turn off the lights?”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. I know I’m weird looking. I’m used to girls just, um, using me. Not that I think you would be, but even if you _did_ I don’t...I...I should just stop talking before I offend you with my stupidity,” he sighed.

“I don't want to use you,” she said quietly, her heart feeling pained that someone could ever treat him like that. But isn't that exactly what she'd be doing, too? What did she expect to happen after this? She had no idea, and hadn't really thought beyond it, to be honest. “And I don't want the lights off. Because I don't think you're weird looking. Quite the opposite, actually. I think you're this super sexy hunk of a god that's way out of _my_ league.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Rey. I’ve already brought you into a fully stocked toy room and my cock is rock hard. You can have your way with me however you want,” he smirked, finally daring to reach out and settle his hands on her hips.

“No,” she told him, her eyes darkening slightly in anger and lust. “Not until you realize that I'm _not_ lying.” She reached up and grabbed his face, pulling him down to hers as she went up on her tiptoes to meet him halfway. She didn't want the lights off, didn't want to miss a single detail of whatever this was supposed to be. He tasted just like he smelled, like a fine aroma of masculinity and maybe the faintest hint of whatever mouthwash he used that morning. She moaned into his mouth, sliding her hands up into his hair to grip it hard, finally getting to touch it like she'd been fantasizing about.

He matched her moan for moan, one hand digging into her hip while the other slid up to cradle her head, allowing him to kiss her harder, deeper. She tasted as good as he imagined, maybe even better. Probably better. Everything about her was better.

The hand on her hip began to gather her dress up, pulling it up until he could slide his hand over--oh _fuck_ yes, she was wearing a thong. He cupped her ass eagerly, squeezing and kneading the plump flesh, feeling the muscle underneath.

“Fuck, Rey, you’re so fucking hot. Will you really let me fuck you? Can I really put my cock inside your pretty pussy? Will you scream for me?” he growled out, moving his lips from hers and down to her neck.

“Yes, yes, please say you know what to do with it,” she panted into the air beside his head. “Make me come, Ben, and then you can even come in me if you want.” She slid her hands down his chest to start pushing his pants down around his hips, needing them off like yesterday. Technically, yeah, since yesterday.

“Not in here,” he panted. He hated that he had to put a pause on this moment, but he wasn’t going to just bend her over a hard table and go. “Grab whatever you want and we’ll go into the break room. There’s a couch in there. It will be more comfortable.” He couldn’t believe she was going to let him come inside her. Was this real life?

Groaning frustration that they'd have to go somewhere else, she wasted no time in picking her toy. She dipped her hand into his boxers and wrapped her fingers around his thick hardness. “I've got what I want. Let's go.”

He swallowed thickly but nodded. He gingerly removed her hand from his throbbing cock and held it in his own. He considered grabbing a bottle of lube, but he had a feeling they wouldn’t need it. He did, however, grab the largest hoodie, knowing they’d need to lay something down onto the couch because who was that rude person who fucked on a community couch without a barrier? Not Ben Solo.

He took a cursory peek out into the hall, listening to make sure no one had lingered behind, before leading her out and around to the break room. He closed the door and locked it, just in case, before rushing to the couch and laying the black hoodie down. He was definitely going to take it home after this.

“You’re positive, right? About...about all of it. I’m clean, I swear, but I can wear a condom if you want me to,” he clarified, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. It wasn’t like he was always at the ready to fuck the woman of his dreams, but he’d been raised to always be prepared.

“Yes, I'm sure, Ben,” she said, fighting back both a smile and the urge to roll her eyes as she reached around him and stopped him from pulling his wallet out. “I'm clean too, and I'm on the pill. I just want to feel you. Every bump, ridge, _vein,”_ she whispered as she set back to her task of pushing his pants down. As soon as he sprang free, she stepped back for a moment, eyes glued to him. Oh god he was big. Why hadn't his company made a cast of his dick, because it was fucking glorious. They could add ridges and whatever other textures they wanted to it to make it exotic, but this dick was magnificent and it deserved to be enjoyed.

“How do you want me?” she asked, stepping back towards the couch until the backs of her legs touched it. She lifted her hands and played them along the straps of her dress, wondering if she should take it off or if he just wanted her to flip her skirt up for him.

“Slide out of your clothes and sit back. Open those legs up for me,” he instructed, already beginning to pull off his T-shirt and undershirt. He hoped she’d like what he could do to her. He hoped he was good enough to please her.

Slipping the straps off of her arms, she let the dress fall until her bare chest was exposed and then reached behind her to undo the zipper on the back to allow it to go over her hips as she stepped out of her flats. Hooking her fingers into the waistband of her thong, she dragged it down and let it pool on the ground with her dress. She nudged it aside, knowing the floor was dirty but not caring in the slightest.

Eyes on him, she felt her mouth water at the sight of his body. His chest was massive, full of muscle and she found herself wanting to bite the firm pillow of one of his pectorals. How on Earth did someone even get built like that? Sitting down on the hoodie, aware that she was probably getting it soaked in her fluids, she did as he asked and spread her legs. She felt a slight rush of embarrassment at being so exposed, but there was something in the darkness of his intense eyes that let her know she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

“You really are like some Greek god,” she told him, her chest moving rapidly as she took him in again. _“Definitely_ not weird looking.”

“If I’m a god, then you’re a goddess. My lovely Persephone, the most beautiful of them all,” he said, dropping down to his knees in front of her. He remembered that it was Persephone, not Aphrodite, who was truly the most beautiful goddess of them all. She brought the springtime and warmed the underworld. She was only less amazing than Rey. “Is there anything you don’t particularly like? A certain stimulation you’re not a fan of? Any hard limits?”

“The only hard limits I have are pretty basic. No scat, no hard humiliation. I like choking, anal--when done right, which is like almost never--and if you want to pull my hair and smack my ass, you're more than welcome to do that, too. You?” she asked, brushing some of his hair back from his face.

“Same. I didn’t grow this hair out for it _not_ to be pulled on,” he said with a smirk. He trailed his hands up her thighs, slowly memorizing the soft flesh. His thumbs drifted along the sensitive skin of the inside, so smooth and lovely, so perfect. Fuck, he was glad now that he’d fucked up. Maybe, if the fates were kind, he’d be able to tell his parents how they’d inadvertently led to his happiest moment.

He leaned forward, trailing his nose along her thigh and inhaling. “Fuck, you smell so fucking good. I’ll bet you taste even better,” he rumbled lowly. He leaned in further to trail his nose along her slit, featherlight and gentle. With great care, he splayed his hands over her hips, his thumb between her thighs and pulling her lips open. “God, you’re so pretty. Look at this pretty pink pussy. You’re sure you want me to have a taste?”

Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, she nodded. “I’m sure, Ben. Taste me, and then ruin me. I want you. I want to come on your face and then again on your huge cock. Please,” she whispered, threading her fingers into his hair and pulling to try and guide him forward. Those lips of his were sinful, perfect to kiss and she bet just as wonderful elsewhere. Arching her hips slightly, she scratched her nails along his scalp, her breath short with anticipation.

He gave her one last smile, enjoying the heat in her eyes, before he lightly kissed over her clit, his tongue darting out just barely to give it a light prod. He trailed kisses down her, soft and lingering, before giving her one long lick, groaning loudly at her taste. Fuck, she really did taste amazing. He wondered if she’d thought of this before she came today, if she’d showered and groomed just for him. If asked, he’d admit that he had for her. Not because he ever dreamed that it would end up like this, of course, but he wanted to be at his absolute best when he saw her. She didn’t have to know that he’d carefully trimmed his pubes just because it made him feel more presentable, but now he was glad he had.

He lapped at her, humming at the taste of her, focused solely on her and her pleasure. He dipped the tip of his tongue inside of her, giving a quick swipe before returning his lips to her clit and sealing them around it, giving her a suck. He poked and prodded the sensitive nub with his tongue, alternating between using the flat of it and the point. He nudged her thighs up over his shoulders, his hands moving underneath her to cup her ass and pull her closer to his face as he began to devour her in earnest. He left one hand there, gently massaging her, as he brought the other beneath his chin to slowly push one finger inside of her.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking tight. This pretty little pussy may be too small for my cock. I’m going to have to stretch you out a bit first. Can you take three of my fingers for me, baby?” he asked, pushing in a second finger and groaning at the sensation of her clenching down on him. He knew the Hunter was big but he was sure she did plenty of prep work beforehand and he didn’t want to hurt her.

“Yes, _yes!”_ She gasped, reaching up to palm and twist her nipple with one hand while pulling hard on his hair. “I can take three, please give me three!”

His tongue was fucking divine, and she wondered how in the hell anyone could ever think he was less than perfect. He was a god in human form and there was no way in hell anyone could convince her otherwise. Crying out at the feeling of his thick fingers, so much thicker and longer than her own, she dug her heels into his back as she tried to get a better angle. She wanted to encourage him more, wanted him to know how good he was making her feel.

“God, Ben, you’re eating me so fucking amazingly, just like that. I love your mouth--god!--eat that pussy like you own it,” she whispered, wondering if that was maybe too far. Whatever, she'd think about it later.

He smirked up at her, feeling a sense of pride and possession filling his chest. “Don’t look away, Rey. Watch me eat your pussy. Watch me fuck you better with my mouth and fingers than any guy ever could. You deserve to be worshipped, you fucking perfect goddess.”

He sucked her harder as he finally pressed a third finger into her, feeling her arousal coating his chin and nose, feeling her drench his fingers. Every fantasy he’d had about her from last night to this moment had been nothing in compared to how amazing she really was, and he ate her like he was auditioning to do it forever and ever. He wanted to. He’d go down on her every day if she’d let him. She could keep him as a pet, he literally didn’t care. He’d happily go sub if it meant she’d let him do this to her.

“Come for me, baby. Drench my fucking face,” he ordered lowly, pumping his fingers faster. He crooked them up, searching for that rougher patch, wanting to make her feel as good as she deserved. He knew he struck gold when she violently bucked into his face and he continued to stroke over it, his tongue and lips relentless on her clit. He knew she was close. He couldn’t wait for her to come. Because then she’d let him fuck her and he was going to die happily after that.

Rey’s gasps and moans of pleasure just seemed to keep coming. He was so fucking amazing at this and she couldn't wait to see what he could do with that big dick, either. It was hard to hold eye contact when all she wanted to do was arch her back and cry out to the ceiling, but he'd ordered her to do something, and she would do it, damn it.

“Close, so close,” she breathed, her fingers tightening on him again. “I'm gonna, gonna--fuck-- _ah! Ben, I'm coming!”_ she nearly wailed, jerking violently on his hair as a flood of wetness rushed over her. She had never had an orgasm like _that_ just from oral. Never in her life, and she'd just had one at the hands of this near stranger.

Her eyes fluttered, her body stiffened as she rode out the waves of it on his face, her hips the only thing moving, undulating against his fingers. She saw white behind her eyes, and it seemed like there was a ringing in her ears as she came back down. Her body was still alive with sensation, though, as Ben was still happily licking at her, cleaning her up like a gentleman. She slumped back against the couch, sucking in huge gulps of air to try and calm her heart. “Jesus, Ben, that was--that was--oh god, wow,” she panted before reaching for him. “Now come up here so I can do it again on your cock, and you can come too. I want you to come, Ben. You've been so wonderful and you deserve to come.”

He gave her a sloppy smile, so drunk on having made her come that hard. He kissed his way up her body, half hoping that some of her sticky-sweet arousal would rub off so that she wasn’t too grossed out when he kissed her. She shouldn’t be, he thought she tasted _incredible_ , but he knew girls were weird about that and he didn’t want to do anything to ruin this. He ran his tongue over her ribs and he nuzzled under her breasts, delighting in her soft gasps and gentle moans. He gave each of her breasts due attention, a soft nibble and suck to each peak, before running his tongue over her neck.

“Lie down, Rey,” he murmured, eyes dark with promise.

Rey absolutely did not need to be told twice. She scooted eagerly to throw her legs up onto the couch, as weak as they were, and spread them to accommodate his wide body. “Come here,” she whispered, holding her arms up for him.

He climbed on top of her, carefully bringing her legs around his waist so that they could fit more easily. He swiped a finger up her slit, gathering her come and slicking it over himself. He was gonna do it. He was really going to have sex with her. Holy shit.

“Just let me know if you feel any pain or anything,” he said. He dipped his hips down slowly, shuddering pleasantly to feel her wet body stretching to accommodate him. “Holy fuck, Rey, you feel-- _shit._ ”

Rey’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head as he pushed into her. It wasn't that it hurt or anything, because it didn't, not by a long shot. It was more that he felt way bigger than he looked, and he did _not_ look small. “Oh!” she hiccuped, burying her face against the side of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his body, clinging to him with her legs like she was hanging on for dear life. “Holy shit, you're fucking huge.” She made another incomprehensible noise and sighed happily as he filled her completely. “You feel so fucking good, Ben. So big, filling me up so nicely.”

“Can I--?” he asked, looking down at her. He was sure it was a comical sight, a man as large as him looking down at her with wide eyes, scared he was going to hurt her but wanting _so_ badly to go, go, go.

Giving him a smile, endeared by his hesitation, she stroked his hair softly and nodded. “Go for it. Fuck me, Ben. Make me forget everything else,” she told him, resettling on the couch to get a bit more comfortable before he really started moving. How did this even happen? How did she go from Rey, good girl that occasionally ordered sex toys, to Rey, what are you doing banging that guy? She didn't give a fuck, though. Ben was super sweet, and she wanted nothing more than for him to find his release as well. She felt so deliciously stretched, and while admittedly Ben wasn't as thick as the toy, he did pulse, which more than made up for it. She felt every minute twitch or spasm that went through his cock, and she lived for it, squeezing down around him as much as she was able.

She wondered if she could make him come without him ever thrusting. Not that she wanted to embarrass him or anything, but it was just a thought. Maybe next time. Would there be a next time? Maybe, but that might be more of a conversation to ask when they were both done and see if he wanted to do it again. Because she wanted to. Hell yeah she wanted to. Even if by some reason his dick wasn't as good as his mouth, she would still absolutely see him because A) his oral game was _strong_ and B) she thought she really might like him.

He was still hesitant to slam into her like he _really_ wanted to, setting a slow but steady pace. On the fourth thrust, he slammed into her harder, a snap of his hips against hers, and he found himself smirking at her gasp. Okay, good, she could handle more. He knew it was one thing to fuck a toy mercilessly, but having a dick attached to a massive man fucking you mercilessly took some warming up.

He began to slowly build his pace, feeling her body wanting him, seeing the desire in her eyes. He _really_ wanted her to come on his cock, that would be the most amazing, and he began to absolutely pound into her, hoping to get her there. It was good, so good, and he couldn’t keep his groans quiet. He wanted her to know he liked this. He adjusted her legs, tilting her pelvis up more so that he could drive in deeper, and his vision nearly went white at the sensation if sliding so deeply inside of her.

“Jesus fuck, baby, you are so fucking soft and tight. I wanna fuck you tomorrow and every day after,” he babbled, feeling himself beginning to perspire with the effort but not caring.

Feeling a bit excited at the prospect of seeing him again, she nodded eagerly, even if she could barely complete the movement with how well he was driving into her over and over. “Okay,” she panted. “How about dinner first? M-my treat!” It came out as a moan as she arched into him, sliding her lips up along his jaw.

“Whatever you want, Rey. Anything you want, forever,” he promised, knowing he actually meant it. He fucked her harder, deeper, wanting her to want him right back, needing her to feel so good that she’d want that, too. He didn’t care if it sounded like a bit much for the second day of knowing another human existed. He knew an amazing connection and fantastic sex when he came across it and _this_ was that.

Cupping his face, she kissed him again, hard and nearly desperate, tasting every bit of him she could reach as he brought her body to new heights. She was going to come soon and if he kept hitting it just like that, she was going to come even sooner than she'd thought. “I'm gonna come,” she told him, her voice wavering as she tightened around him a bit. “Oh god, come with me, Ben! Please, I want you to. Fuck, you're so gorgeous, and you're actually fucking me and fucking hell this is the best sex I've ever had! _Ah!”_

Spasming, she came hard, coating him in her juices. The sound of their bodies meeting was loud and lewd, and it did something to make her wrap even more tightly around him, her cunt bearing down on him greedily, trying to get him to give her what she wanted.

The noise he made was...unintelligible, at best. Something between a moan and a growl and a yell and something that was absolutely her name, although he wasn’t entirely sure, even after the fact. But how in the world was he supposed to resist filling her _so_ full of his come when her body bore down on him like _that_? No girl he’d ever been with, ever, could compare, and none ever would. Her cunt gripped him so tightly, milking him for all he was worth, and he was helpless to resist. As he came down from it, he remembered she’d managed real words while she was orgasming.

“Are you--was that all--true?” he panted from above her. He was so exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to collapse, but he had no idea if she was the cuddling type, and he definitely did not want to crush her.

Slowly opening her eyes to look up at him in a daze, she felt her brain start kicking back into place. “Yeah,” she replied in between gulps of air. “Yeah, I meant it.” Scooting up against the wall of the sofa, she tried to make some room for him, patting the space and freezing when she felt his come leak out of her and onto the sweater. Oops. Not like she was expecting to put it back or anything.

He couldn’t prevent the smile that spread across his face. He laid down, facing her, his hand on her hip. He still wanted to be touching her. He had a feeling he'd always want to be touching her, if she really wanted this to be a thing. He definitely did. “The best sex you’ve _ever_ had?”

Raising an eyebrow at him, she tilted her head. “Yes. Ever. Except for this time I managed to somehow convince the maker of my toy to sleep with me again. That was a lot of fun,” she said with a small smirk.

“That _was_ a fun time,” he agreed, smirking conspiratorially. “Especially the part where I tied up the girl I fucked a toy up for to my bed and fucked her mercilessly until she couldn’t see straight.”

“Oh, I'm sure that will be the best time so far. Or when that girl wakes him up with a blowjob and sucks him off before he can ever even hope to have a chance,” she replied with a devious grin.

He smiled softly then, his cock giving a half-hearted twitch as if to say “yes, please!”. He reached out to gently wipe some of her hair from her forehead, lingering his touch on her soft skin, tracing over her freckles, committing her to memory.

“Or the time when they woke up in a lazy morning and spent all afternoon in bed, memorizing each other,” he whispered.

Searching his face, her eyes drifting between his, she half-smiled. “I do like the way that sounds, too. However, it wouldn't be able to be today. My neighbor, Brenda, is probably about to call the police wondering where I am and why I wasn't there at the crack of dawn.”

He chuckled. “Well, you cannot keep Brenda waiting.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Would it be too soon to ask for that dinner tonight? So I can spend tomorrow morning getting to know you? And not just your body, either, although I do really like that. But I want to...to get to know you. Date you.”

Feeling her heart flutter, she nodded gently. “I would really like dinner. I did offer, as my treat, too. So if you _want,_ and absolutely no pressure, you can help me with Brenda’s list and then we can go back to my apartment and I'll make you dinner? Again, no pressure. You don't have to feel obligated to help my psycho neighbor.”

“But then how I will tie you to _my_ bed if we’re at _your_ house?” he asked. He liked the idea of helping her. He was excellent with his hands, after all.

“You could always throw me over your shoulder and run back to your place. I don't mind,” she smiled, running her hands over one of the broad, entirely too good looking shoulders in question.

“Sounds like a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading our trash, as always. 
> 
> [Rey's toy](https://bad-dragon.com/products/hunter)


End file.
